Slits
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: What are the slits on the sides of a hakama really used for? PWP Drabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What are the slits on the sides of a hakama really used for? PWP Drabble

 **Slits**

Blue eyes slowly opened to the world. Turning her head to the side it wasn't a shock to find her husband gone from their bed. She rolled over trying to judge how long he's been gone from the lack of warmth. The samurai always woke up before her; always in the kitchen making breakfast.

Throwing the blanket of her naked body Kaoru rose feeling a slight throb from her lower body making her stumble. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as her thoughts drifted towards the cause. Her husband ambushing her at random. The teacher giggled, she couldn't deny she loved his sporadic moments. Yesterday's tryst flooded her mind causing feelings of love and adoration fill her chest.

"What's the fun in that?" Kenshin asked holding his limp wife in his strong arms. Their bath water was cooled down yet they didn't notice. Kaoru merely smiled from the assault. Since Yahiko had moved out the newlyweds had christened every part of their home. No were was safe- except the dojo. She had to put her foot down there.

Grabbing her favorite yellow kimono she dressed. She found her husband exactly where she thought him to be. "Good morning." A smile formed on his face when he got kissed innocently on both cheeks. The samurai then turned a planted a nice one on her lips.

"Good morning, breakfast is almost ready."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Nothing but cleaning." The instructor noticed for a split second that her redhead's innocent smile turned into what she had dubbed the "Battousai's grin." It was a face she saw when he was going to attack her and during the act.

She gave in inward grin of her own. Today she would strike first and get the upper hand. Finishing her meal she washed her dish and headed out the kitchen feeling her husband's burning stare on her.

* * *

Kaoru watched from the porch as Kenshin did their laundry with a relaxed smile. The simple chore always brought a warm smile to his attractive face. Grabbing a piece of soiled laundry he squatted in front of the bin drenching it in soapy water. He ran the garment across the washboard removing any pieces of caked on debris.

Blue eyes stared at his body admiring the ex-manslayer for who he is. From the red ponytail resting down his back to the balls of his feet. Her husband was truly an attractive man even eleven years older than she was. Her eyes watched his shoulder blade move with each stroke of the cloth. Following the path of his spine down to his waist. With some movements she was able to see his muscles ripple in effect. But most of his muscular body was hidden underneath the loosely fitting attire.

Her eyes rested at the slits of his hakama. When he squatted they parted on both sides though they didn't reveal anything because his gi. When he stood the rested at normal size.

Interesting...

It was an idea.

With a silent charge she pounced and ambushed him from behind. "Oro?" The unknowing redhead took a step forward to regain his balance. Her sneaky hands slid into the slits of his hakama. Parting his tucked in gi, both hands smoothly slipped into his fundoshi as fast as possible. Before Kenshin knew what was happening his wife had one hand caressing his inner thigh and the other holding his soft manhood. "Oro...!?"

The raven haired beauty smiled at the confused expression on his face. She pressed her chest up against him. Her breasts flattened against his broad back. She rested her face into his ponytail taking a deep breath of sandalwood. Her hand moved slowly but firmly over his shaft. "Shame on you love, attacking an unarmed man from behind."

Even though she couldn't see his face she knew his purple orbs were a molten gold color now. His voice was deeper Battousai's persona appears whenever his arousal takes over. Kaoru raised an eyebrow holding in a snort. Like he didn't do that to her just the other day? "Unarmed? Darling I can feel your sword right here." Long digits caressed around the head causing a little throb. Lightly attaching her lips to his nape the hand on his thigh moved to fondle his jewels. Each round sac fit perfectly in her palm. They were covered in a light peach fuzz that made the perfect texture to the nerves in her finger tips.

Besides from the occasional tremor Kenshin didn't move. This made the female warrior happy. After all if the samurai really wanted to he could get out of her embrace and turn the tables on her. The fact he enjoys it enough not to fight make her happy. Especially since she learned that he preferred giving more than being on the receiving end. After the first night Kaoru questioned him about it. In which he smiled innocently, telling her that a *real* man receives greater pleasure watching the woman quiver beneath him. Then he proved his answer true...all night long.

With his wife's hands skillful hands it didn't take much longer. The raven haired girl used different speeds while stroking. She also controlled the clench of her grip sometime barely wrapping her hand around him at all. It was more than enough to drive him up a wall. Nipping at his ear lobe she felt his jewels clenched. With a grunt the first shot of milky white hit the top of his fundoshi. His breathing synchronized with each shot of seed that was milked out of his body. When it was over Kenshin remained still, panting to himself.

She ran her finger over the head wiping away his pleasure. Removing her hands from the slits of his pants she licked that finger tip feeling a huge sense of victory. Kaoru understood why he liked seeing her tremble beneath him. It really was enjoyable watching your loved one in the writher in passion. Without waiting for the redhead to recover she trotted away humming to herself.

Kenshin watched her leave then glimpsed down at himself with a grimace. "I have more laundry to clean." But in the end he didn't mind.

* * *

A/N: I had this on my computer for years. I forgot about it till I found it and opened the file. Yes, that was seriously a question I had when I first wrote this. I didn't think they where pockets. After all this time I just realized it's probably just to hold the sword against their belts... But why are the slits so large for that? However, I like my conclusion better and that their propose is so wives can grope their men folk.

Can anyone tell me the song that plays in episode 24 when Kenshin and Sano fight? It's so dramatic. I can't find it in the soundtrack. It's one of my favorites.

Also the classical song in episode 78 when the art student tries hitting Kenshin. That's a good one too. Even after all these years I can't find it on youtube.


End file.
